


Summoned for Duty

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Rainbow Brotherhood [9]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent, white, pasteboard card summons Tommy to one of the worst of his duties, as a Ranger and as a citizen of America; unless Elsa has her way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoned for Duty

Tommy Oliver stared at the white card in his hand with a rising dread he'd felt often in his career as a Power Ranger. This, however, was worse, far worse, than any monster he'd faced, even worse than fighting Elsa and Zeltrax at once.

No, that seemingly innocent, white, pasteboard card was the harbinger of a far worse fate.

Dr. Tommy Oliver, Power Ranger of Earth, with nearly six years experience, four different colors, and a so-called legend for almost ten years; had been called for Jury Duty.

JDDTJDDTJDDTJDDTJDDTJDDT

With a sigh, Tommy let himself into the county courthouse and walked down the hall to the proper courtroom. After handing over his summons, Tommy picked a seat to wait. Soon, the clerk called them to order and gave them a canned speech about the selection process before smiling. "Now, we're going to change your seating order. Everyone up, and when I call your name take the next available place."

Tommy leaned against the wall, already bored and ready to leave, and wishing that he a useable excuse. For some reason, he didn't think 'I'm the Black Dino Thunder Ranger would float without morphing; even after yesterdays fight on the school lawn.

"Elsa Randall."

Tommy jerked upright and stared as Elsa, Mesogog's right hand bi- uh woman took a seat in the second row. Dressed in her tight leathers, Elsa looked ready to battle, and her tight expression said she was waiting for the signal to fight.

Tommy held himself very still, wondering if he was about to have another fight before the public.

"Tommy Oliver!" The County Clerk called sharply.

Tommy jerked, hands lifting to a defensive gesture before his mind caught up, "Uh, right here," he said.

"If you would take your seat, Mr. Oliver," the Clerk said. Tommy headed to the third row bench, "It's Doctor, ma'am, Dr. Oliver."

"Medical?"

"PhD, Paleontology," Tommy replied as he sat down. The Clerk turned back to her list and Tommy turned back to watching Elsa

Finally, they called for the excuses and exemptions and Tommy watched as Elsa joined the group. _What is she doing?_ Tommy wondered, _or better still, why is she even here?_

As Elsa approached the judge, Tommy leaned forward, wishing he could hear them.

"What?" Elsa shrieked suddenly, "DO you mean to tell me that you _want_ Mesogog's second-in-command on your jury?"

"Oh no," Tommy breathed.

"Tyrannodrones!" Elsa cried.

A dozen of the man-like creatures appeared, generating screams. "My master will control this world, and you will all obey my commands!" Elsa said, looking over the courtroom with a smirk, "Let's start now, everybody out!"

In a panicked mass, the court room emptied the shouts and screams calling others to flee.

Tommy stood up, smiling as he approached the doors. Then he turned to Elsa, who was watching from the head of the room "I never thought I'd say this, Elsa, but, thanks."

As the door swung closed behind him, Tommy began to whistle, it was a beautiful day and Hailey had promised him a special smoothie to handle the ordeal of Jury Duty.


End file.
